


Existing Nest Syndrome

by QQI25



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: One Candlenights, Merle gifts Kravitz with a homemade nest. Kravitz absolutely loves it. Taako hates it.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Seven birds - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Existing Nest Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terezis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terezis/gifts).



> Based off [this tumblr post by terezis](https://terezis.tumblr.com/post/189851969744)! (Aaaaa I hope you like it!)

For a century’s worth of Candlenights celebrations, it had just been their little family together, the seven inhabitants of the Starblaster. They always do Covert Candle Knight on the seventh day of Candlenights (even though they’re all well past the age of believing in an actual Candle Knight, Davenport likes to dress up as the Candle Knight, armor and candle and all, and give them presents on day 6). Taako’s gotten to know their gift-giving styles well. He and Lup will either buy their recipients gifts or make them a dish they like (or both, if they have time and motivation). Barry and Davenport will buy gifts (and, Taako grudgingly admits, they’re honestly really good at it, like the gifts are always thoughtful and useful). Magnus (once he can woodwork), Lucretia, and Merle usually handmake their gifts. Magnus will carve something out of wood, whether it’s furniture, jewellery, or something else. Lucretia will draw or write something. Merle will . . . use “whatever nature gifts _him_ ”. 

But this is their first year including other people in the mix: Kravitz and Angus. The celebration is at Taako, Lup, Kravitz, and Barry’s house tonight. They’d had it at someone else’s house each of the first few days. These last few days it stays at their house, because they know their kitchen best and their kitchen _is_ the best out of everyone’s. 

Taako’s sitting between Krav and Ango on one of the couches. Lup’s on Ango’s other side, and Barry next to her. Lucy, Maggie, Merle, and Dav are sitting on the other couch, in that order with Lucy closest to Lup. Krav’s the last one to receive his present from his Covert Candle Knight, and Merle’s the last Covert Candle Knight left. Taako’s fuckin’ _psyched_ to see how this will unfold; Kravitz has no fuckin’ idea what’s in store for him. 

“Kravitz, _I_ had the honour of being your Covert Candle Knight this Candlenights. Surprise! Obviously I made this specifically with you in mind, and I think you’ll like it,” Merle says grandly. He hands Kravitz the present and Taako can tell Kravitz hesitates. It’s minute enough that no one notices, and Taako remembers that Kravitz is part of the reason Merle lost part of his arm. He’ll tell Krav later that Merle can’t hold a grudge if Krav can’t already tell from what Fisher revealed to the world. 

Kravitz takes it, unfolding the fabric, which turns out to be a square scarf. It’s got a goth theme, all dark and edgy, the kind of shit Krav will eat up. Inside is a bundle of sticks with some leaves here and there. 

“Wow, it’s . . . Merle is this a nest?” Kravitz asks, looking up from the present in his lap to Merle. 

“Yeah! You know, since you’re a follower of the Pigeon Queen—”

“The Raven Queen,” Kravitz corrects.

“Yeah, Crow Queen. Well I figured birds, nest, I thought it would be perfect! You need somewhere to roost! Or maybe you and Taako could hatch some eggs! Wink! Oh, and that square scarf you can keep and wear. Isn’t it nice? I thought it’d fit the whole thing you’ve got going on.” When he says “wink”, he also starts blinking really hard with his one eye. Taako figures it’s supposedta be winking, but it really looks like he’s got some weird eye twitch. Unable to hold it back any longer, Taako starts laughing. He looks over at Kravitz to see if he’s in a similar predicament, but he’s actually about to cry? Oh shit, he might needta do damage control, but then Krav’s cradling it to his chest. He’s cradling this ugly-ass nest to his chest the way he holds their cats, like it’s a _baby_. 

“I love it! Nobody’s ever made me a gift before. . . . Merle . . . thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, I’ll put it right up here on our mantle. Babe, Lup, Barry, you guys okay with that? Yes? Okay.” For the record, none of them fucking say yes because _Kravitz doesn’t give them time to answer_ , just fucking puts it up there where everyone can see. Wonderful. 

One week later, it’s still up there, much to Taako’s chagrin. Two weeks later, Kravitz realises they need to make sure the cats don’t ruin it and buys a little, unbreakable display case for it. Taako can’t even break it and blame it on one of the cats, an urge that bubbles up almost every time he passes by it. He swears that having that stupid thing around is slowly sapping his coolness and beauty. It’s the Anti-Taako. 

But a few days after that, the Reaper Squad comes home obviously upset. They don’t talk about it. Lup and Barry go to their bedroom. Taako lays with Kravitz and the cats in their own bed. Krav gets up though, restless, and leaves the room. Taako decides maybe he needs time to himself and gives him half an hour. The cats eventually get off of him and he gets up to go find Kravitz. He finds him in bird form in the nest that Merle made, the display case off. His eyes are closed and he looks calmer. It’s also really endearing. Taako turns into a bird too and joins him. That night, Taako prepares simple comfort food, and after dinner, they all have a cuddle pile on the couch. Everyone seems to be feeling better by the time they go to their bedrooms.

Kravitz starts coming home occasionally with little bird dolls of different sizes and different materials. He’ll arrange them nicely in the nest, in groups or alone. They get switched out randomly, and it’s clear there are favourites. One day, Taako passes by him whispering to his little birds in their little nest. Those stupid things are getting more attention than Taako is, and he is really, actually going to kill Merle soon. 

Formerly not obsessed with giving gifts, Taako now tries at any gift-giving opportunity to get something that will upstage the nest. He makes Kravitz’s favourite foods, he makes him clothes, he buys him vintage clothes, he buys him a violin, he buys him sheet music, but nothing fucking compares to the stupid fucking nest. He buys him a square scarf too but Kravitz likes the one from Merle more (though he doesn’t exactly say that), because it “reminds [him] of the nest waiting for [him] at home”. Desperate, he even makes him a shirt with a picture of the nest on it. That one makes Kravitz light up, but at the end of the day, he still returns to and is obsessed with the nest. On subsequent day 7s of Candlenights celebrations, Kravitz fucking celebrates the birthday of the nest and decorates it as such. 

The grandest idea strikes Taako for a Candlenights gift, an idea that will perhaps finally upstage that stupid nest. It’ll take time, but it better be worth it all in the end. He’s going to make bird versions of them all, maybe give them bird-sized clothes. In remembering the prophecy that had come from Maureen Miller, he laughs at the irony of it, making bird figures of the seven birds. He makes the Raven Queen’s first; it’s easy, because he already knows what kind of bird to make her and what to decorate her with. As Istus, he knits a peacock with a white body and colourful tail. Pan is harder, because he’s the god of nature and animals, and a satyr. Taako settles on making him a Qilin, a mythical creature from the “Chinese” region of one of the worlds they’d been to. It’s a creature with the head of a Chinese dragon (so it has antlers and is different in appearance from the dragons of this world), and an equine-like body covered in scales like a fish. He makes it earthy tones, not an uncommon color combination for them, from what he can remember. It’s not exactly a bird, but dragons can fly and it’s part dragon, so he considers it close enough. 

He has great fun making Barry’s, a blue jay, out of denim. Barry Bluejeans, blue jay, denim. It’s perfect and he’s a genius. Davenport’s he makes a cardinal with a tiny little captain hat and outfit. Lucy’s is a dove with a tiny little journal and pen. Ango’s is a duck because he’d told them he likes ducks one Candlenights (his first with Angus), and it’s got a little detective cap and magnifying glass. For Maggie’s and Merle’s he’s gonna need to use wood. Surprisingly, he doesn’t feel like asking Magnus to make them _for_ him. 

“Hey Maggie. You must be wondering why I blessed you with my presence,” Taako says, standing in the doorway of his house.

“A little bit, but mostly I’m just happy to see you!” He lets Taako in and hangs up his coat for him.

“Okay, well I’m gonna tell you anyway. I’m making a present for Krav and I wanna learn how to carve wood. Can you teach me?”

“Aww Taako! That’s so cute! Of course I’ll teach you. Let’s go to my workshop. It’s kind of hard and it’ll take time, so don’t be sad if you can’t do it right away.”

“Pshh I’m naturally talented m’dude.”

“Taako,” Magnus says, levelling him with a look. He sighs. He _wants_ to do this well and proper. He _wants_ to take this seriously.

“Alright, alright. I’ll work hard and I’ll try not to be let down if I’m shitty at it.” 

“That’s the spirit!” And so they sit down and get to woodworking. Maggie’s right; he doesn’t get it right away, and it’s honestly kinda frustrating. 

“I’m a fucking wizard and I’m getting bested by this stupid block of wood?”

“Well, gotta let me have this one thing I can do.”

“You can do a shitton of things, Maggie. Don’t sell yourself short.” A smile blossoms on Maggie’s face, and he’s glad to have put that there. Even if it means saying sappy, embarrassing shit. 

After a few sessions, he’s happy with his skills and thanks Magnus for the help. He goes back home and starts small, with Merle's, a barn owl. He only needs to make a wooden wing. The rest he makes with fabric, and he adorns it with flowers. Maggie’s he carves entirely out of wood, an orange-breasted falcon with the same scars. He affixes a fabric bandana though. 

Taako saves the best for last: him and Lup and Kravitz. His and Lup’s are colourful quetzals made with patches of different fabrics. His has a large wizard’s hat. Last is Krav’s, which he also makes a raven. It’s smaller, because he’d made the Raven Queen, Istus, and Pan the biggest, and it has different accessories. He makes a red robe for each of them in the Starblaster crew. God, the things he does for Krav, it’s ridiculous. He’s humouring his boyfriend and his shitty stupid bird nest. He’s making stuff to go along with the damned nest. He’d stay by Kravitz’s side even if it means having to see that cursēd thing every day for the rest of his life. Oh fuck does he want to make this official? He totally wants to get married to this dork. He makes matching rings and puts them on the left wing of his and Krav’s birds.

Day 8 of Candlenights rolls around and it’s time for everyone to give any presents they have that aren’t for Covert Candle Knight. Taako saves his for last. The package has to be a bit big to fit all their birds; he’d made a chest with a display case within to hold the birds if Kravitz didn’t wanna have them in the nest (like the times when he decides to be the bird taking up residence in the nest and Taako decides to be a bird keeping him company and oh fuck he’s really in love isn’t he?).

“Hey babe, I got you something,” he says nonchalantly, picking up the box and placing it in Kravitz’s lap. Krav opens the chest, sets it down on the ground, pulls out the display case, and places it onto his lap instead of the chest. 

“Oh wow, Taako. This is amazing,” Kravitz breathes, opening the display case. He pulls out the birds one by one, handling them with such care, and identifies them. He also hands them to the people they represent so they can look at them, but not before cautioning them to be careful. Maggie gives him a knowing smile when he sees his, and hands it back to Krav. As this unfolds, Taako only grows more and more sure that this is the boy for him, that he doesn’t want anyone besides Kravitz.

“And lastly, you. And me,” Kravitz says with a smile. He then looks closer. “Wait. Wow they’ve got matching bands or rings or whatever on their left wings. That’s so cute. What did you mean by that, babe?” He turns to Taako, who’s down on one knee, ring in hand. 

“Kravitz. We didn’t have a normal first meeting nor second meeting, but I mean nothing’s normal with me and that’d be boring anyway. We’ve been through a lot together. The war against fucking nihilism itself, the wild success of my school, the heroism shit you’re still doing at your job saving innocent people, the nest on our mantle, et cetera. Nothing would’ve been the same with someone else at my side, and I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you there. And I don’t mean big, hard stuff like any other world-saving we might need to do—knock on wood; I mean shit like waking up to your face, eating together, even sitting together in your nest. So whaddya say? Wanna get married?” Kravitz gently sets down the display case and takes Taako’s hands in his.

“Yes, Taako, yes. Oh. Wow. Candlenights really is the best holiday, huh?” They kiss tenderly and pull apart so that Taako can put the ring on Kravitz’s fingers. The cheers and whoops remind him that they’re not alone, that their family is around.

“Hell yeah, li’l bro! Fuckin’ get it!” Lup says, putting up her hand for a high five. He scoots closer to high five her, but also starts bickering with her about who’s older. Merle asks Kravitz if the nest is still his favourite present and he says it’s his favourite first present. Lucy is scribbling something in her notebook. Maggie and Barry are involved in an animated conversation. Mavis and Mookie are here this year and they’re playing some board game with Ango. Two days ago, Davenport had still dressed up as the Candle Knight and given them gifts that were still thoughtful as ever. Yeah, Candlenights might just be the best holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i was initially gna call it "full nest syndrome" (get it, like empty nest) but tht wld imply it was the problem tht nest was full nd the real problem is tht nest is here
> 
> \- the [idea](https://tazdelightful.tumblr.com/post/178660803477/late-night-headcanon-while-i-work-on-freelance-i) of dav dressing as the candle knight is drawn [here](https://tazdelightful.tumblr.com/post/179470206292/image-description-a-rough-pencil-comic-in-the)! i absolutely love it nd _had_ to include it!
> 
> \- the birds i made the seven birds are from [this really good speedpaint (the birds are listed in op's reply to a comment)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoBPWWw1TSQ&).
> 
> \- i learned abt the Qilin [here](https://www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends-asia/gentle-and-benevolent-qilin-chinese-mythology-001933). also! i put chinese in quotation marks bc i didn't wna make it seem like evry world had a chinese region. idk if tht was a bad choice to make lol don't come for me i don't hate chinese ppl im a chinese ppl
> 
> \- i rly wanted to get this out so there might still be edits made! pls tell me if u catch any mistakes! also sry if it seems like stilted/abrupt! it is almost 2am lol i took the whole day to write this nd again, i wanted to get it out.
> 
> \- hope y'all hv happy holidays!


End file.
